Soldadito
by kateloverByB
Summary: Es una historia que escribo algo afectada por la fiebre jajajaja espero que les guste… de verdad espero que así sea…


**_Porque tenias que irte…..porque! …me parece que estoy parada aquí antes de tiempo…..no es justo! No es nada justo que tu estés aquí….. No sabes cómo me sentí cuando me dieron la noticia…..me sentí vacía, ausente….la palabra triste no hace justicia para describir como me moría por dentro…..te dije que no fueras un héroe….maldita sea te lo dije!...te quería a mi lado Booth…..por treinta, cuarenta, cincuenta años….._**

**_Ya han pasado cinco años Booth…..cinco años sin verte y viéndote a la vez cada día en sus pequeños ojos… no sabes que daría para que estuvieras a mi lado…..a su lado…sin duda daría un años de mi vida para verte solo una vez más…..para sentir tus labios sobre los míos….para decirte te amo mil veces cada mañana…por despertarme a tu lado tras…..tras…_**

…Su cuerpo no resiste más, cae de rodillas sobre el bien cortado césped, observando cómo sus lágrimas caen silenciosas sobre sus rodillas….

**…_..tras romper las leyes de la física contigo…..cuanto daría por sentir tu cuerpo junto al mío…..no dejo de soñar contigo, eso es lo único que me hace meterme en la cama sabiendo que no te volveré a ver al otro día….el soñar contigo es lo único que me da ganas de dormir…solo por verte seria la bella durmiente de este siglo…..han pasado cinco años para todos…pero para mi han sido toda una nueva vida….¿sin ti ya no soy la misma sabes?...no dejo de mirar la puerta de mi oficina….por que de vez en cuando te imagino entrando por ella, llamándome "Bones"…._**

Su cuerpo se contrae a causa del llanto dejando caer su frente en la tierra….

**…_..si no fuera por él no seguiría en este mundo…..ahora él es quien me hace ver que todo está bien….por eso vengo hoy aquí Booth…..porque es su cumpleaños…no entiende por qué estás aquí…y la verdad yo tampoco…al saberlo le eche la culpa a tu dios…ese que no te cuido….._**

**…_pero he aprendido a perdonar Booth…..he aprendido a decirme a mi misma lo que tú me dirías…que ahora estas bien y en un lugar mejor del que cuidas de nosotros, un lugar que en el que no dejas de sonreír con aquellos labios que tanto recuerdo, con aquellos ojos marrones que hasta el final de mi último día de vida recordare…..esperando reunirme contigo en aquel lugar que ahora sé que existe…..en el que espero rencontrarme contigo algún día para decirte todo lo que no te dije…..decirte que me moría cada día por estar entre tus brazos, entre tus labios, que supieras que en mi corazón has estado y estarás siempre…te amo…..y me parece tan tarde decirlo ahora…tan tarde…_**

Y de pronto, siente como algo aferra su mano…..

-mami…. ¿_pol_ que _llolas_…...?- al escucharlo, levanta su mirada al pequeño niño que la mira de igual forma a como lo hacia él…

**…_..y aquí esta, es tu misma cara, tus mismos ojos…es todo tu Booth….. Tuve que hacerlo al saber que no te volvería a ver…aquella clínica me pareció el paraíso al saber que me darían una parte de ti…..una parte de ti que amaría cada día sin perder de nuevo el tiempo…..gracias por darme este regalo mi amor…gracias…cada vez que lo tengo entre mis brazos todo a mi alrededor se torna hermoso…..de la misma manera cuando te veía cada día…..ahora, con él a mi lado, con tu hijo Booth, nuestro hijo, se que todo estará bien…..sé que toda esta historia no ha sido en vano….. Toco su carita y sierro lo ojos ante el contacto, sonrió al saber que en ese momento me mira, me estudia, de la misma forma que tu lo hacías…_**

-no es nada mi amor….solo que mamá está algo triste- le dice mientras lo sienta en su regazo.

-¿es _pol_ papi _veldad_?..._pol_ que está aquí y no en casa con la tía Ange y el pastel….- le dice secando sus lagrimas- _pelo_ no te _pleocupes mami_…. mi tia Camy me _ijo_ que papi esta _celeblando _mi _pumple_ años en el cielo y no estés _tliste_ mami…..a papi no le _gustalia_ que estés _tliste- _le dice el pequeño con una sonrisita que hace que la acongojada mujer haga lo mismo.

**….._ves, es exacta e irrefutablemente igual a ti….no deja de preocuparse por mí, de cuidarme…..a veces tengo el presentimiento que a través de él estas a mi lado….de nuevo gracias Booth….gracias por este hermoso regalo, te juro aquí mismo en tu tumbaque lo cuidare y amare como me moría por hacerlo contigo, are de él un buen hombre, uno igual a ti mi amor, uno del que podremos estar orgullosos hasta el día en el que nos reencontremos….recordaremos como lloraba al ver como se le caían los dientes, te reirás de mi torpeza al enseñarle a montar en bicicleta, recordaremos la cara que puso al ver a su primer perrito, el cocker spaniel que en este momento le debe estar dando problemas a Ángela, nos sentiremos orgullosos al recordar su graduación, y sobre todo, nos sentiremos orgullosos al ver como es con nuestros nietos….porque para ese entonces espero estar a tu lado de nuevo Booth, a tu lado en aquel bello lugar en el que me esperas, y juntos al fin, cuidaremos de él….._**

-tienes razón mi vida, papi está celebrando con nosotros desde el cielo, y porque es tu cumpleaños mami no llorara mas- le dice sonriendo- ya vinimos a visitar a papi, tal cual como querías.

-si….._quelia_ dadle algo- el pequeño se levanta del regazo de su madre y saca algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo pone junto a la lapida- es mi soldadito favorito papi…._quelia_ que lo _tubielas_ por que mami me _ijo_ que tu también _elas_ un soldado, el mejor…me _hubiela_ gustado conocerte papi…._pelo_ mami me dice que lo _ale_ algún dia…-con aquella inocencia, el niño le da un besito a la lapida- te _quielo_ papi….y te _plometo_ que _cuiare_ a mami…asi como _teo_ _plometi_ en mi sueño- dice levemente y le guiña un ojo a la lapida, volviendo a los brazos de su madre que lo carga.

-¿de qué sueño hablas Seeley?- le pregunta Temperance a su hijo.

-el de anoche…..papi me _ijo_ que tenía que _cuidalte _mucho, mucho, mucho….-le dije abrazándose al cuello de su madre. Brennan sonríe y vuelve su mirada a donde él descansa…..

**….._no dejas de sorprenderme mi amor….mi Booth…._**

Y se da la vuelta, caminando a través de las hileras de lapidas mientras su hijo le dice adiós a su padre…que en ese momento, parado detrás de su tumba, le sonríe a su hijo…y a la mujer que ama.

_FIN_

**La verdad que quería hacer algo diferente porque sigo enferma y las ideas para mis otros dos Fics no me fluyen…..espero que os haya gustado.**

**BeSoS….**


End file.
